The First Victim
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: STAND FOR THE SILENT! Zexion gets bullied to his limits, knowing his boyfriend just stands and watches. He's had enough and is ready to end it. Does Demyx know that he's hurting Zexion in a way he never expected? rated T for pairings


_**The First Victim **_

_**STAND FOR THE SILENT.**_

_**I write this to help teach a message that an organization is already spreading around. It's to stop bullying so we can stop all the kids that commit suicide.**_

_**STAND FOR THE SILENT.**_

_**I AM SOMEBODY.**_

Zexion walked the dangerous hallways as fast as he could.

He had to get away from them.

Even though he tried so hard to escape, they always seem to track him down.

Because the moment he turned the corner, they were there.

"Hello worthless." Marluxia sneered, backed up by Larxene and Vexen.

In this school in which Zexion goes to, Marluxia is the top dog around.

He bullies only one person ruthlessly and that was Zexion.

Zexion kept his head down and tried to keep walking.

Marluxia wasn't satisfied with this reaction.

He grabbed the slate haired boy by his shirt and shoved him backwards.

Losing balance, he fell to the ground, his books scattered around him.

A smirk graced Marluxia's lips, "Don't you dare walk away like that."

Zexion could only stay frozen, hoping a teacher would see and save him before it got worse yet again.

The teacher never came to his rescue.

Marluxia allowed his crew to stand on either side of him.

He gave the signal.

Vexen and Larxene started kicking Zexion with all their power, laughing when he would cry out.

The other students would just walk on by.

"You're a worthless little brat. You shouldn't of been born." Marluxia insulted him.

Through the crowd, Demyx was watching it all. But he knew he shouldn't interfere.

Even if it was his boyfriend getting bullied.

Zexion somehow manage to stand.

The next move surprised Marluxia.

Zexion made a swing of his own, hitting Marluxia square in the jaw.

That was perfect timing on the principal's part.

"Zexion! Go to my office right now!"

Marluxia gave him a shove and the principal grabbed his arm and escorted him to the office.

All of Zexion's books lay abandoned on the floor.

Once Marluxia and his gang left, Demyx picked all of the books up and took them in Zexion's locker.

He could hear everything the principal said.

"You are going to be expelled you hear me Zexion? I don't care how perfect your grades are or your attendance! Three whole days you won't step one foot in this school!" The principal barked.

Demyx knew Zexion would take the punishment silently.

Footsteps came closer as Zexion walked out.

He was absolutely devastated.

His parents would be so angry with him.

They always pushed him to be perfect in everything academically.

It would give them a chance to punish him in every possible way over the next three days for failing their expectations.

"Zexion…" Demyx looked at his bruised boyfriends face, almost regretting not stopping it all sooner.

"Good-bye Demyx." He choked on his sobs, hurrying to fetch his bag.

_I know you were there. You watched like everyone else. That's what breaks my heart._ Zexion thought, longing to put an end to it once and for all.

He whisked out the doors quickly, not saying a word to Demyx.

Once he was safely in his car and out of school limits, he pulled over.

And nearly burst into tears.

The principal had expelled him with only thirty minutes left.

During those thirty remaining minutes, he stayed parked and let the salty tears trail down his face.

_Oh how I hated bullies._

He almost wished he never thought that when he turned and saw Marluxia's smiling face just outside the window.

Zexion fumbled with the keys, trying to place it in the ignition.

Marluxia wasn't about to let him get away.

Finding a rock, he slammed in against the window.

All the shattered pieces and slivers rained down on Zexion.

Not only was he bruised and battered, he was cut and bleeding.

But he got the keys in and took off.

He heard Marluxia yelped in pain, yet he was not satisfied.

Half blinded by tears, he somehow managed to get to his house.

He stumbled in, blood dripping onto the ground.

"Zexion, I'm about to leave for work. Your father will be home around nine." His mother called, walking out from the kitchen to give her son a proper good-bye.

She gasped seeing him.

"Zexion go to your room and get cleaned up!" She seemed angry with him.

She grabbed her purse and left without another word.

Sullenly, Zexion went to his room.

He was tired of it.

All of it.

He was done with it.

He went to the garage and found a length of rope….

After Demyx's sitar lesson, he decided to check on Zexion.

He knocked a few times but there was no answer.

"Zexion?" He called softly, turning the knob to find it unlocked.

Stepping inside, he looked around, seeing the thin trail of blood leading to Zexion's room.

"Zexion?" He asked aloud again, moving closer to the door.

He opened the white door slowly.

The fan that had been in Zexion's room for as long as he could remember was now tied with rope.

The other end was wrapped around Zexion's pale neck.

He wasn't struggling.

His lungs were fighting for the little breath left.

But his eyes were closed in defeat as he hung from at least two feet off the ground.

"ZEXION!" Demyx shouted.

He rushed forward finding a pair of scissors on his desk and jumped on the bed.

He struggled to cut the rope, to save Zexion's life.

The two metal sides of the scissors came together as the rope snapped.

Demyx tossed the scissors and reached to catch him.

He's weakened lungs began filling with air again.

And slowly, very slowly, his eyes opened and met Demyx's panicked ones.

"What were you doing?"

"Ending it….I'm tired of being bullied…and you just watching…" He whispered, turning away.

"I'm so sorry Zexion I really am!" He apologized, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

"You aren't... I know you aren't…l'm just a nobody anyway..."

Demyx pulled Zexion up into his lap, pushing his bangs away to stare into his eyes.

"You are somebody. And I promise till the end of time I will protect you," He stroked his cheek affectionately, "and love you…"

Another fit of sobs wracked Zexion.

"I'm sorry…"

"Never do that again."

He nodded.

"You are never a nobody. You're always a somebody."

Review!

STAND FOR THE SILENT!

REMEMBER YOU ARE ALWAYS SOMEBODY!

-Soul Spirit-


End file.
